


Ar lath Ma

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Little plot, M/M, Smut, giveaway prize, reincarnation au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamlen dies prior to the fall of Arlathan. Centuries later he is reincarnated  as Tamlen Lavellan, Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ar lath Ma

"You worry to much Abelas. If you keep it up you'll get worry lines a couple of years early."

Abelas watched his lovers moments carefully. "I do not like this. A peace meeting between the Evanuris and Fen'Harel will not end well."

Tamlen chuckled. "Telo and I are just going as simple guards in case something and nothing will happen at this meeting." He moved in front of Abelas sliding the elf's hood off before kissing him. "Besides...I...want...to spend...the night....with you..." He said with each breath he drew.

Abelas had every reason to fear for his lovers safety. It had only been fifty years since he had become a Sentinal and about 15 since they finally bed each other. He had trained Tamlen to be a knight-enchanter, a skill he hoped would help protect him in this day in case anything were to happen. He slowly released Tamlen as he pulled away smiling. 

"I'll be fine." He said as styled his ebony hair into a neat and tight braid. "Be ready for tonight. I promise I'll actually be on time this time."

Abelas chuckled slightly. "Says the elf who's always two hours later."

Tamlen gave him a pouty look as he crossed his arms. "That happened one time! Once!" 

"I know, return quickly and safely Vhenan."

Tamlen nodded. "I will."

And with that he departed. He grabbed his safe and potions belt before turning and leaving. That was the last time Abelas would see him as lively as he was.

"No!"

Th meeting was a trap. A spirit sent by Fen'Harel before he fell had reached the temple with the grave news. The Sentnials left for the meeting location immediately. The Evanuris had conspired to kill both Fen'Harel and Mythal for disrupting their plans. The guards with Mythal were slain as well. Abelas help Tamlen in his arms as he bled out. 

"A-Abe-"

Abelas placed a finger over his mouth. "Don't speak. The healers are coming. They will-"

"It's took late." Tamlen said with a sob. "I can feel it. My connection....it's fading."

Abelas tried to keep a stoic face, to be brave for his dying lover. "You will live, I will make sure of it."

Tamlen smiled weakly, blood dripping from his lips. "I'm not." The wound in his abdomen was too great. He was going to die. "J-just please....c-can I kiss you one more time?"

Abelas bent down kissing his lover as the life was bled dry from his eyes. He held his lovers body causing the Gods for what they had done. He made sure that Tamlen's and Telo's body received proper burials along with memorials within the temple itself. He had build Tamlen's with little magic which in turned would allow it to survive the events to come.

~*~

"Dedicated to Tamlen. Knight enchanter Guardian of Mythal who died to protect her."

Tamlen felt shivers shoot up his spin as Cassandra read the plaque. He stepped forward touching the name. Suddenly his vision blurred as visions of a hooded elf flooded his mind. He flew back from the plaque screaming, startling Cassandra, Bull and Solas. He stared at the plaque breathing heavily. Solas helped him up off the ground before asking him anything.

"Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "I touched it and I saw something! Hooded figures looking at me! I don't know why...."

Solas suddenly realized why the elf seemed to look familiar. He looked at the plaque and then back at the Tamlen handing onto his arm. _Reincarnated? What a cruel twist of fate._ He thought to himself as Tamlen quickly left the memorial. He led them to the rituals and completed them in under fifteen minutes flat shocking everyone with no explanation as to how he did it. They ran threw the doors stopping the the centre of a grand room.

"Why..." The room was familiar to him as were the elves surrounding them. 

"Who are you who defile this temple?" Tamlen looked up at the elf who was speaking. "You bear the signs of being Elvhen and yet you-" Abelas stoppedand inspected the elf. _Vhenan?!_ He became confused by the elf in front of him for Tamlen had been dead for centuries. "Also bear Vallaslin."

Tamlen stepped forward. "My name is Tamlen Lavellan and I represent the Inquisition. Please, we do not seek to defile the temple. We seek to stop those who wish to take the well. They mean to harm the world and I will do everything in my power to stop them and protect this temple."

Abelas's body jerked as he finished speaking. Tamlen had said that to him the day they first met. "You performed the rituals and have shown respect to Mythal." He sighed. "Forgive my manners, I am Abelas. You have earned your right to enter this temple but must leave once you have achieved your goal."

"Does this mean we can work together peacefully to rid the temple of those who him it? I would rather use ally than see more blood shed."

"Do as you must. A guide will take you to your destination but as for myself. I must not let the vir'abelasn fall into the wrong hands."

"NO!!!"

Tamlen watched Morrigan as she shifted into a bird chasing the elf. Tamlen felt a rage grow in him as he watched her. He by-passed the guide running ahead. He knew this place and its secrets. He knew that elf. Who was he to him? Tamlen ran until he met Calpernia whom he avoid any form of conflict with by revealing Coryphues's plans for her. They parted peacefully allowing Tamlen to catch up to Abelas and Morrigan. He finds them in a heated argument and quickly runs between them.

"Enough Morrigan!!!" She backs off. He turns to Abelas who is staring at the well.

"All that we were, all that we lost is here."

He slowly moved towards the elf. "It must be difficult. Holding onto whats left even if it's so little."

Abelas straightened himself. "You earned the right to partake in the vir'abelasn. I cannot stop you."

Tamlen moved closer. "We may have show respect but if you'd like us to not partake, we will not touch it."

Abelas chuckled. _So it is you, reincarnated as the same foolish elf._ "You are too kind but my duty is done."

"Then come with us if it is." Tamlen inched closer. "Please. You can have something to do again." He sounded so desperate. He need to know this elf he needed to be next to him. His body moved on its own stopping in front of Abelas. "Please, join us."

Abelas reluctantly agreed and watched as Tamlen waded into the water. Tamlen took a sip of the water and was suddenly in a strange place surround by voices. He started to freak out. Flashes of a life flooded his vision, tears streamed down his face as he cried out screaming. The he saw his face and stopped. He was Abelas, they were happy but he died. He remembered his own death. He could hear the voices around him some saying welcome others do not cry. Suddenly he was thrust back to reality. The others were standing around him, fear riddled their faces but onto one came out clearly to him. Abelas. They got Tamlen onto his feet just as Coryphues burst in. They ran to the mirror but Tamlen collapsed, his body to wreak to hold him. Abelas hoisted him up holding one arm on his shoulders while supporting his waist as they moved. Tamlen collapsed fun,y against Abelas after they made it through the mirror. 

A week passed before Tamlen was able to move again. He found Abelas in the gardens after nightfall and approached from behind.

"I'm a bit late. More than two hours this time huh?"

Abelas spun around coming face to face with Tamlen. Tears were stream from his eyes as he hugged himself staring at him. "Make it a few centuries Vhenan."

"Abelas." Tamlen ran into the elf's arms sobbing. "Ir tel'him"

"It's alright, it's going to be alright."

They two stayed huddled up together for a while before making their way to one of the guest rooms. Abelas tossed Tamlen into the bed before coming over him. Tamlen wrapped his abounds around the elf's neck pulling down into a kiss. This was how it's always started and ended for them. It didn't take long before they were both naked and grinding on each other. Tamlen's chest felt like it was going to explode. His heart was racing faster than it ever had before as his breathing became more and more ragged. 

"Abelas please!" Tamlen squirmed with each and every touch hindering his delayed release. "Ir nuvenin-"

Abelas silenced him with a kiss. He never thought he'd get this chance to ever again hold his Vhenan in this way. He pulled back breaking the kiss before he caressed him. "Ar lath ma."

Tamlen placed his hand over top of Abelas's before nuzzling it. He released it as the elf thrust into him. He cried out wrapping his arms around him tighter, digging his nails into the elf's back slightly. Time vanished, Skyhold vanished, everything just vanished; Tamlen could feel the fade resonating aping them reacting to their union. He was technically an anomaly. He died centuries ago by the hands of the Evanuris. Fen'Harel was one of his companions. His body marked by magic from their time. And yet, he was content. Abelas was alive. The temple had survived. His spirit had survived. Tamlen's mind was jerked back to reality as he came. He cried out as he flung his head back. His whole body spasmed and tightened around Abelas binding him to his climax as well. Abelas pulled out before laying next to Tamlen. Tamlen curled into Abelas placing his head on the elf's chest. 

"Ir souveri, Abelas."

Abelas chuckled kissing his head. "I am as well but this time I plan on waking up with you."

Tamlen smiled softly. "Agreed. I don't plan on dying again anytime soon."

~*~

He was dying again. The mark could not handle the mortal body he was born into, even Abelas could see the truth before them. Solas had run off two years ago which, at the time, worried the two elf's given their history with him. Still, the Exalted council took precedence over anything else. It was the discovery of the Eluvian in the palace that frightened Tamlen. He was utterly shocked when he walked through to find himself basically at home. It was then he revealed the truth to his friends. They were in shock for a while but came to accept that their friend spiritually was centuries old. 

It took them forever to finally locate him but they did. Fen'Harel. Tamlen listened to his plans and desperately wanted the world to return to what it was but didn't at the same time. It was hen Solas took his arm that he decided to fight against him, telling them there are other ways. He was ignored. He was then told that he and Abelas would always be well me to joint his cause and that he knew how to contact him. He stumbled out of the mirror and ordered Bull to lop of his arm. It took weeks of healing to fix it but it was fixed. He made it is goal, even though the inquisition was gone, to find Solas. He decided to fight him despite his heart wishing to join him but sometimes fighting who you are or were may be the best choice.

~*~ 

The world he burned for two years before they rebuilt. Both he and Solas came to be known as the "Rebuilders" for what they did. Abelas removed the Vallaslin just as Tamlen had to set example to the people. He even managed to convince Solas to save humanity and the dwarves from extinction. The only thing left was to protect the people and to exact their revenge even if it took centuries to achieve.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a giveaway prize that is a mix of ideas given to me by the winner. Turned out way long than I had planed.
> 
> Ar lath ma = I love you
> 
> Ir nuvenin = roughly "I/'m need"
> 
> Ir tel'him = I'm me again
> 
> Ir souveri = roughly I'm tired


End file.
